Broken Lights
by babyd21
Summary: She doesn't know how to fix this. Doesn't have the answers this time. She hates that. She hates herself. But mostly, she hates him. Dean/Brooke one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, unfortunately...they all belong to their respective owners.

**Summary:** She doesn't know how to fix this. Doesn't have the answers this time. She hates that. She hates herself. But mostly, she hates him. Dean/Brooke one-shot.

**A/N:** Ok so just a little one-shot that wouldn't leave my brain. Kept on nagging and nagging until I wrote it down lol. I hope you guys enjoy, and I would love to know what you guys think, thanks bunches. Anyways enjoy! :D ... (p.s. the quotes in italics are things that Dean's said to Brooke in the past.)

* * *

><p><strong>*Broken Lights*<strong>

It hasn't hit her yet.

Every morning she expects to feel his arms encircling her to his chest.

Hear him laugh.

See his cocky smirk.

Smell old leather, soap, and apple pie.

A smell that was so very him.

But she always wakes up heartbroken.

He was gone.

_"I have to leave, Brooke."_

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

_"You will not die because of me."_

He had made that very clear.

_"I won't allow it."_

She told herself after Lucas, that she would not let a guy determine her happiness.

She was happy before she met him... right?

At least she thought she was.

She wants to do something constructive.

Not be so consumed by the never ending rut that she's in.

She tries to design something...

Anything...

No inspiration.

Go out.

Be the bouncy-hyper girl that she was before he left.

Yet she can't find the strength to leave her bedroom.

Let alone to leave the house.

She barely eats.

Doesn't have the strength to keep anything down, even when she does.

Barely sleeps.

Everythings spinning out of control.

Piece by piece.

And she doesn't know how to stop it.

She doesn't know how to breathe without him.

Live without him.

Her friends are worried.

They tell her that he doesn't deserve her.

That maybe he's just not the guy for her.

She knows that their wrong.

It wouldn't hurt so bad if they were right.

She hasn't seen Jamie since he left.

Doesn't want him to see her this way.

The boy that idolizes the strong person that his Aunt Brooke is... was.

She's not that person anymore.

She's not sure if she ever will be again.

At least not without _him_.

Haley tells her that he misses her.

That he misses his Uncle Dean.

What does she say to that?

_"Broooke!"_

How does she fix this?

_"Brooke... baby, come back to me."_

Take back the day that changed everthing.

_"I can't live without you."_

He cried that day.

"_Please..."_

She never saw him cry before.

_"I love you." _

Tears trickle down her cheeks.

She doesn't know how to fix this.

Doesn't have the answers this time.

She hates that.

She hates herself.

But mostly, she hates him.

He promised.

_"I'm not him."_

Promised that he would never hurt her.

_"I'm not going to hurt you."_

Never leave her.

_"Sweetheart, you'll never get rid of me."_

She thinks her minds playing tricks on her.

She see's him every now and again.

He'll be there one second.

Gone the next.

She thinks she's going crazy.

Doesn't know what to do about it.

She's tried calling him.

Just to hear his voice.

The phone never rings.

Never goes to voicemail.

Says the lines been disconnected.

Does he hate her that much?

He must.

Or else he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to erase himself from her life.

At that realization, her heart breaks a little bit more.

_"It was only a matter of time until you fell for me."_

She never thought anything could hurt so bad.

_"This music, I'll have you know is the foundation to everything that is good in this world, you heathen!"_

Any_one_ person could hurt someone that bad.

_"Don't you dare put your traitor hands on my pie."_

Lucas breaking her heart was nothing.

Her parents not loving her was a cake walk compared to this.

Nothing could have prepared her.

For this heartach.

She decides she needs to go for a walk.

Get some fresh air.

Figure out how to breathe again.

It's just past midnight.

She hates the dark.

Hates being outside alone at night.

However, now it doesn't phase her.

She can't get herself to care.

To _want_ to care.

She hears footsteps behind her.

Her heart speeds up.

But her pace doesn't change.

She has a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That something bad is going to happen.

She welcomes it.

Maybe something like this will ease her pain.

Make it go away.

No one can hurt her as bad as he has, anyways.

If Dean knew what she was thinking, he would kill her for even thinking it.

_"Promise me something."_

Scold her for being so stupid.

_"Take care of yourself... be careful."_

She stops mid-stride.

How dare he ask her for something.

Make her promise.

That son-of-a...

Something hard smashes against the back of her head.

She starts to sway back and forth.

Her assailants smiling at her.

She stares at him wide-eyed, just before her legs give out on her.

Her eyes close involuntary when she hits the ground.

He starts to pull her.

To where, she has no idea.

Now she's starting to get scared.

She tries to scream.

But she can't find her voice.

It's like it's all happening in slow motion.

She knows that if she doesn't do something now, it's very unlikely that she'll get away later.

With all of the might she can muster, she screams.

Like her life depends on it.

Because it does.

He looks back at her.

"Shut-up you bitch."

He swings his hand back, about to punch her.

She brings her arms up over her face to protect it from the blow.

Nothing comes.

She removes her arms hesitantly...

When she sees him...

"Dean?"

She croaks out.

He doesn't answer her.

Instead he throws the guy that hit her into the street.

She sees her assailant trying to get up.

And realizes that he's bleeding... bad.

Really bad.

Dean charges for him again.

Someone stops him.

"Dean! Stop!"

The taller of the two yells.

"Get out of my way, Sam."

He growls.

The taller one stands there undeterred.

He grabs onto the shorter ones shoulders.

"Brooke..."

He glances in her direction.

"She needs you."

The shorter one falters.

He takes a sharp in take of breath.

"I..."

"I'll take care of him. Just go take care of, Brooke."

Dean turns back, and sees her curled into a ball.

He runs to her.

"Brooke?"

His hands start to roam her body.

Searching for injuries.

She wants to scream at him.

Tell him that he lost the right to touch her, when he left.

Even if he did just save her life.

She can't tell him, though.

She's to out of it.

Keeps going in and out of conciousness.

"God... we need to get you to the hospital."

He breathes out.

Her eyes snap open.

"No."

She says firmly.

He stares at her.

Remembering how stubborn she was.

"This isn't up for discussion."

He bites out.

Instead of responding back, she goes to stand up.

About halfway there, she starts to crumble to the sidewalk.

He catches her just before she hits the ground.

"Your going to the hospital."

Dean states matter-of-factly.

Like before she doesn't say anything.

He probably thinks that she gave in.

That that was the end of it.

He should know her better than that.

He helps her stand up.

Steady's her.

He starts to lead them towards his car.

She yanks her arm out of his grasp.

And starts to make her way towards her house.

He runs in front of her.

"What do you think your doing?"

He asks.

He reaches for her arm.

She side steps him before he can touch her.

"Don't touch me."

Brooke glares at him.

The venom in her voice shocks him.

He looks at the ground.

She takes that as her chance to start towards her house again.

She walks through the front door.

Doesn't even make it half way to her bedroom, before she stumbles to the ground.

She's dissappointed.

He didn't even try.

Didn't fight her.

Didn't fight _for_ her.

He gave up.

Just like before.

Tears flow freely down her face.

It could be from the pounding in the back of her head.

Or from her heart shattering.

She's not sure which it is.

If she even wants to know.

She grabs a hold of the couch.

Tries to pull herself up.

Finds that she doesn't have the strength.

And figures that it's a miracle that she even made it inside.

She gives up.

Stares at the ceiling.

The front door opens.

She knows its him.

And can't help but hope.

That words so foreign to her.

She can't remember the last time she felt it.

He starts to pace the room.

Run his hand through his hair nervously.

He never was good at these kinds of things.

She knows that.

Just like she knows what that look on his face means.

Determination.

The longing for him to hold her starts to reside.

With anger taking its place.

"Get out of my house."

She wipes at the tears on her face.

"You have no right to be here."

He stops.

Stares at her.

"I'm not leaving. I don't think I could even if I tried."

She gets angrier.

That feeling of being weak goes away fast.

With a new found strength that she didn't know that she had.

She gets to her feet.

And charges for him.

"Why? Why is it that you could leave before, no problem. And now all of a sudden its such a foreign concept to you?"

She looks at him with pure rage.

Waits for him to respond.

"Answer me, Dammit!"

She screams at him.

He flinches.

Nothing really scares Dean Winchester.

Ghosts, no problem.

Demons, piece of cake.

Brooke Davis, was a whole different story.

She's one of the only people that can put him in his place.

"It was _never_ easy, Brooke."

He mumbles.

Brooke scoffs.

Liar.

Big fat liar.

"If it wasn't easy, then why did you leave?"

She wants him to challenge her.

Tell her that he won't leave her again.

Fight.

Fight for her like he should have in the first place.

She sees pain flash across his face.

He shuffles his feet.

"You almost died. You almost died because of me. I left to protect you."

He says.

"What a great job you did at that."

She gestures to the new forming bruises on her body.

He grimaces.

Moves closer to her.

Cups her cheek in his hand.

"You have no idea how much I regret what I did. How much I wish I could turn back time and take it back. But I can't. The only thing I can do now, is try and make up for the rest of my life what I put you through. What I did to _us_."

She relaxes into his touch.

"You hurt me so bad."

She chokes out.

"I won't do it again."

He looks at her longingly.

Hoping that she'll give him a second chance.

That she won't give up on him.

She moves out of his hand.

Heads for the bedroom.

He's screwed.

He lost her.

And he knows that it's his own fault.

She turns back towards him.

"Would you spend the night? I don't want to be alone."

She asks.

He smiles.

The first real smile that he's smiled in 2 months.

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

He takes her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. This maybe a 2 parter depending on whether I think its fine where it ends now, or if I think in the end it needs another chapter, to really end this story. So maybe you guys can help me on figuring that out, just by pressing one little button at the buttom. They really do make writing worth while, knowing what you guys think about what I wrote.

~D


End file.
